Double Whammy Parte 1
"Double Whammy Parte 1" ("A Veces el Pasado te Deja Alocado") es el episodio 13.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del Episodio ¡Dos cabezas no son mejor que una cuando Flippy busca asesoría psiquiátrica del Dr. Lumpy! Flippy continúa su búsqueda de la paz interior, pero descubre que él tiene dos opiniones sobre el tema. Trama del Episodio En un parque de diversiones, Handy de alguna manera se las arregla para tocar el timbre en un juego de "prueba de fortaleza". Flippy, el operador del juego, le ofrece un dedo de espuma como premio, pero Handy se ofende ante esto, hace un gesto de enojo y se va. Se escucha el sonido de un avión volando. Flippy cree que son aviones enemigos que van a atacar, por lo que se tira al suelo y su versión mala sale al exterior. Él logra llegar al avión de Disco Bear, le corta la garganta con un cuchillo, lo clava en el pecho, y coloca una granada en su cuello. Flippy salta del avión que explota por la granada y aterriza en el avión de Petunia, aplastándola. Arranca la hélice del avión y se dirige hacia el avión de Giggles. Ella intenta escapar, pero él la golpea en la cabeza con la hélice, haciendo que sus ojos salgan de sus órbitas. Sus ojos se quedan atrapados en la hélice de su avión y salen de su cabeza, junto con su esqueleto y órganos. Flippy ríe y salta con paracaídas fuera del juego. Flaky, al ver el daño que Flippy ha hecho, grita de terror y él sale de su trance. Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y queda aturdido. Claramente molesto por lo ocurrido, decide ver a un terapeuta, y acude a Lumpy (que lleva una barba falsa), para obtener ayuda. El Dr. Lumpy le muestra algunas tarjetas con manchas de tinta para que Flippy le diga lo que parecen. Todas las imágenes le recuerdan a la guerra, armas y explosiones, lo que le hace comenzar a enloquecer. Por suerte, Lumpy le tira el agua de una pecera, rompiendo esu trance. Él y Flippy se sientan en el suelo y hacen un ejercicio de meditación, respirando profundamente. Flippy está satisfecho con los resultados y, creyendo haberse curado, se dirige de nuevo al parque. Él ve a Sniffles disparando una flecha, y empieza a perder el control pero realiza el ejercicio y se calma. A continuación, ve lo que cree es una granada junto a un grupo de piñas, pero con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse, ve que en realidad es sólo otra piña. Mientras tanto, Mime decide hacer un acto de malabarismo con fuego. El humo del fuego llega a donde Flippy mientras está meditando y huele el humo, lo que le hace perder el control. Él se voltea y ve que Mime bebe un líquido inflamable y escupe fuego en una de sus antorchas. Esto hace que Flippy recuerde a uno de sus compañeros reclutas siendo quemados con un lanzallamas, lo que le hace perder nuevamente el control. Corre hasta Mime y le obliga a beber toda la botella de líquido inflamable. Mientras que Mime está asqueado por el horrible sabor, Flippy mata a Sniffles, empalándolo con un montón de flechas (fuera de pantalla) y dispara una antorcha en llamas con su arco. La antorcha golpea a Mime en el pecho, lo que hace que se incendie hasta que finalmente explota. Flippy va de inmediato con Lumpy para más terapia, totalmente culpable por lo que ha hecho. Lumpy le da un juguete para la tensión, que deberá apretar si alguna vez siente necesidad de matar. Pensando que está curado de nuevo, Flippy regresa al parque de atracciones y se encarga del juego del payaso con globos de agua. Nutty llega, le da a Flippy un dólar para jugar y con éxito hace estallar un globo. Flippy comienza a descontrolarse, pero reacciona de inmediato y aprieta el juguete de la tensión sin cesar para calmarse. Desafortunadamente, Flippy aprieta demasiado duro y el juguete estalla, causando que Flippy se caiga al suelo. Cuando se levanta, ha perdido el control de nuevo. Nutty intenta escapar, pero Flippy agarra su cabeza y la usa para destruir una pared de la atracción, donde uno de los payasos está. Flippy golpea a Nutty en la boca con toneladas de agua, proveniente de una pistola de agua, haciendo que su cabeza se expanda como un globo. Finalmente, cuando la cabeza de Nutty explota, Flippy sale de su trance. De vuelta en la terapia, Flippy está en estado de shock total y sostiene un oso de felpa cerca de él. Lumpy trata de usar la hipnosis en Flippy, haciéndole caer dormido para que pueda encontrar su lugar feliz. En su sueño, Flippy va por un camino con árboles, flores y mariposas revoloteando en el aire. Luego se une a un grupo de pingüinos en una fiesta de té y galletas. Cuando el sol se pone en el mundo del sueño de Flippy, inmediatamente se despierta y ve que Lumpy ha comenzado a actuar como una gallina, habiendose hipnotizado a si mismo. Flippy se va a casa y duerme. En su sueño, él todavía está tomando el té y galletas con los pingüinos, cuando un cuchillo atraviesa el estómago de un pingüino. De repente, el brazo de Flippy Malvado sale de la herida y Flippy se despierta de la pesadilla, y ve que su sala está destrozada. Flippy va al baño, se lava la cara y toma muchas pastillas para la ansiedad del botiquín. Cuando se da la vuelta, Flippy Malvado está allí, como un ser independiente, y lo tira en el suelo. El episodio termina con un "Continuará". Moraleja "Two heads are better than one!" (Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una). Muertes #Flippy corta el cuello de Disco Bear. Luego coloca una granada dentro de ese corte haciendo explotar su cuerpo. #Petunia es aplastada por Flippy. #Los órganos y el esqueleto de Giggles son arrancados de su cuerpo. #Sniffles es atravesado por muchas flechas (la muerte no se ve). #Mime es quemado desde el interior de su cuerpo y explota. #Flippy lanza agua dentro de la boca de Nutty hasta hacerlo explotar. #Flippy Malvado empala a un pingüino con su cuchillo a través de su estómago (En un sueño de Flippy). Heridas #Flippy inhala humo, lo que hace que tenga que toser y pierda la concentración. #Mime es obligado a beberse su botella de gasolina. #Flippy usa la cabeza de Nutty para romper una pared. Errores #El diseño en la boina de Flippy cambia de direcciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, incluso durante escenas continuas. #Disco Bear, Giggles y Petunia aparecen en la montaña rusa, pero un instante después aparecen en los aviones. #La cola de Petunia desaparece cuando Flippy la mata. #Flippy coloca una granada en el cuerpo de Disco Bear y éste explota, pero cuando se muestran los aviones luego de que Flippy vuelve a la normalidad el cuerpo de Disco Bear está entero, como si nunca hubiera explotado. #Flippy le quita la hélice al avión de Petunia, pero cuando se muestran los aviones luego de que Flippy vuelve a la normalidad el avión de Petunia tiene su hélice, y la hélice del avión de Disco Bear desaparece. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces. #Las piñas que están al lado de Flippy desaparecen cuando enloquece. #Luego de matar a Giggles, Flippy aparece con un paracaídas, pero en ningún momento se le vio llevar uno antes de subir a los aviones. #Los osos de peluche del puesto de Flippy cambia de colores varias veces. #La sangre desaparece de la cara de Flippy justo antes de que Nutty explote. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" y "Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Parte 2". *Todos los personajes de la montaña rusa (excepto Sniffles) aparecieron en The Wrong Side of the Tracks, que también está basado en un parque de diversiones. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy interactúa con Handy. *Los tres primeros personajes asesinados por Flippy (Disco Bear, Petunia y Giggles) fueron protagonistas del episodio Stayin' Alive y los últimos tres (Sniffles, Mime y Nutty), fueron los últimos en morir en Aw Shucks!, además de que también fueron asesinados por Flippy en Random Acts of Silence. *Cuando Flippy y Lumpy están meditando se puede ver una foto del jardín de Buddhist Monkey en la pared. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy asesina a Disco Bear. *La muerte de Giggles es similar a las muertes de Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek y en In a Jam. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Flippy enloquece más de una vez. *Ésta es la primera vez que Cuddles sobrevive en un episodio con Flippy. *Flippy es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. *Éste es el Episodio de TV con la muerte mas rapida hecha (La muerte de Disco Bear sucede en los 34 segundos del episodio). Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px en:Double Whammy Part 1 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Friday the 13th Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios con un Asesino Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy